


Identity Crisis

by ephemeral_wishes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bloodplay, Choking, Codependency, Dark, Dirty Talk, F/M, Identity Issues, Knifeplay, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, i tried to make it dark lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeral_wishes/pseuds/ephemeral_wishes
Summary: They're animals, assets, freaks. Wanda has known this.James knows it too.





	Identity Crisis

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [MaximoffFicExchange2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MaximoffFicExchange2017) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> So. Dark!Wanda and Dark!Bucky. A Bucky who, even as he became himself again, still has aspects of the Asset to his personality. Who hates what he was made to do as the Asset but can still shut down his emotional responses when need be. Who'll still kill for those he cares about and won't regret those things one ounce. A Wanda so hurt by grief and loss and trauma that she's turned bitter and cynical, all of her anger brighter and fiercer than before.
> 
> The two of them encountering each other, and loving the violence they each will wreak for sake of those few they still care about. 
> 
> (Can be shippy or not. If shippy please do feature: aggressive makeouts with Wanda pinning Bucky to the wall and/or kisses feat. blood. I said Dark and I mean it. Codependent and bloodly, please).
> 
> I don't have a beta, so I'm sorry for mistakes. I hope you like this and think it's okay! It's very different than what I usually write.
> 
> TW: There is mention of human trafficking and body dysmorphia (not dysphoria) within this fic. Please proceed with caution.

**_Asset_ **

**_Experiment_ **

The first time he sees her, he thinks that she must be a ghost too.

Yes. The girl behind the glass is as dead as a living person can get. She crawls, twists, pushes herself up against the glass with dark hair hiding her face. All that peeks out is a pair of haunted, sunken green eyes, .

The Asset looks at Von Strucker and says, “You did not tell me you were picking up rats off the street.”

“Good material. They do not break so easy…at least she doesn’t. Most of them died. She and her brother are the only ones left. America made it easy for us to draw them in.”

“You’ve enhanced her.”

“To the best of my abilities, yes. She and her brother are the weapons we’ve been waiting for. Power from a magic gem—the stuff of fairytales, no?”

The Asset nods just slightly, still staring at the girl inside the glass. She has crawled closer to him, her chest heaving with every breath. Waiting. Waiting for someone.

“She wants her brother,” Von Strucker says, “She cries for him all the time, and he for her. A minor hiccup we didn’t expect…but I expect that such dependencycould play to our advantage.”

The Asset does not want to know what Von Strucker has in mind when he says this, but he is sure that neither the girl or her aforementioned brother with attachment issues will enjoy it.

“May I…?”

Von Strucker raises an eyebrow, and for a split second, The Asset is sure that he is going to say no.It’s only when he takes a step back and nods that The Asset unlocks the door separating him from Living Dead Girl and goes inside.

He isn’t sure what has drawn him in to see her, for on the outside, she’s just another broken, twisted experiment, left to rot in the cold dungeon of a stolen building. Her matted hair, no different than his after a particularly long mission, her skeletal arms just like any other starved prisoner.

No, it’s not the shell she so badly wants to crawl out of. It’s the eyes, sunken into her pallid skull.

The Asset tries English, only to be met with silence. Russian.

Sokovic. She looks up, surprised.

“You can hear,” he says, deadpan.

She nods.

“You speak?”

Living Dead Girl draws back. She looks like a rabid animal drawing away from a predator. And, The Asset thinks, is that not what this is? Is she not a forgotten, diseased, sickly creature kneeling before a murderer?

She speaks. She says, “Are you here to kill me?”

He shakes his head no.

“Good.” She is struggling to breathe. “I would have to kill you first and I—I don’t want to kill. Not you.”

He kneels down so he is at her level. No longer the predator, but her equal. “I have never seen anything like you before.”

He speaks with reverence in his voice, a whisper that screams. The girl looks a little confused. “Like me?”

“A miracle. You and your brother are the only survivors. Your body. It has been mutated,” he brushes his human hand over her arm and feels her shudder. “Mutated into something beautiful.”

He is right. Her body no longer feels liker her own, it’s changed so much. They have made it into something they can use.

“I hate it,” she whispers, “I want to get  _out.”_

“Out of this place?”

She shakes her head. He can practically feel her vocal chords straining as she tries to speak.

“Out of this body.”

 

**_???? I’m Not Sure. Bucky/James/ASSET_ **

**_The Girl is a Monster. The Girl is a Freak._ **

The first time he sees her, Bucky/James/Asset/WhateverHisNameIsHeDoesn’tEvenKnowAnymore freezes.

His mind is fucking with him again. They’re standing in the middle of a parking lot and his mind is fucking with him again.

No, no, no, no.

She’s dead. That facility blew up. The girl begging him to kill her got her wish.

“Buck?” Steve’s voice is trying to tug him back. “This is Wanda.”

Wanda.

It suits her. The girl who can’t possibly really be there.

She’s staring at him too, openmouthed, and suddenly there are tears sliding down her cheeks. The archer looks over at her and says, “Oh for fuck’s sake, Wanda. Why’re you cry-“

She steps forward, one hand raised. Another step. Another. She’s right in front of him, and that hand is on his face.

She’s seeing if he’s real.

Pretty helpful, since BuckyAsset now knows that she’s really there. Her warm, slender hand on his grizzled face is as real as anything else he’s seen that day.

“Asset,” she says softly.

Steve looks extremely confused, but Bucky doesn’t see the look on his face when he pulls the living dead girl against his chest, eyes shut tight.

“I thought you were dead.”

“Me too.”

He isn’t sure if she means that she thought he was dead, or that she’s been dead, or both.

It’s probably both. She still doesn’t look too alive to him.

 

**James…For Now**

**One Half of a Soul, Left Alone**

They’re running now. From the UN, the Accords, everything.

From the past. It’s pretty pointless to run from that, James thinks. And he might as well stop trying. He can’t outrun The Asset.

As much as he tries to push it down, The Asset comes out in a rage when he leasts needs it to. Cold, calculating.

Wanda can tell that it is weakening him. You can only push away one part of you for so long until it rages over your body and mind like a hurricane, destroying everything and then hanging over you, a dark cloud, growing back.

She feels it too.

Wanda knows what they all think of her. She knows that she is a monster—never mind that Brock Rumlow brought the bomb to Lagos. Never mind that Ross has been behind atrocities that the world will never know about. Nobody will ever care about that.

They want her aching body burned at the stake.

She does too. She wants nothing more than to be burned.

They should have left her to die on that fucking train. She knows that the Vision meant well when he saved her, but a small, selfish part of her feels bitter towards him over it.

_WHY DIDN’T YOU LEAVE ME THERE? YOU SHOULD HAVE LEFT ME TO DIE! DON’T YOU KNOW THAT’S WHAT I WANTED? DON’T ALL OF YOU KNOW THAT’S WHAT I STILL WANT?_

Anger is a dangerous emotion, she knows. It drove her every mistake in the past.

Hating America, she has found, will never work in favor of its victims. They are the ones demonized and left to rot in a red, white and blue grave.

Her mind is a disaster.

She and James (he wants to be called James, just for now, he says) are alone tonight. They’ve finally found a small motel to rest in at Edinburgh. Steve checked in under the name Nathan Hale. Now he and Natasha and Sam are out finding food.

Wanda settles herself on the bed, skinny hands gripping the ugly blanket covering it tightly.

James sits across from her. The other bed.

They haven’t had the chance to talk very much. Wanda thinks that he might not want to speak to her. Now that he knows that he is supposed to be a dead soldier from WWII, James becomes more and more frustrated with The Asset being in his head with every passing day. She can see the pain in his eyes when he fights off the people chasing them. When he kills.

They haven’t talked about what happened that day. Rogue missions were supposed to be quiet. Covert.

But it had been a human trafficking ring. And James had no sympathy for anyone there. He snapped necks and sent those men through walls. For a moment, he had all the rage and unflinching sympathy for the dead as The Asset mixed with the moral compass of the man he once was.

Wanda is a little jealous. She is who she’s always been, and that is a monster. She can’t take back parts of herself that were ever good, because everything has always been rotted, dirty, torn inside of her.

She knows she’s always been a fucking freakshow.

“I didn’t feel bad for them,” she says to James, “Those men today.”

“Neither did I. Not for a second,” he says. He doesn’t meet her eyes. “I  _liked_ it. And even though they were evil…I hate that I liked it. He’s the one who wanted to draw blood.”

Wanda nods. She feels a stirring that she does her best to push away—what a wildly inappropriate time to be thinking about him like that.

_Fucking sick_ , she tells herself.

But her curse never lies to her. And even though she’s not looking inside his head, she can still tell that he’s not exactly feeling…chaste.

“Do you like that?” she asks softly, “Drawing blood?”

“Mmhm.”

His mind is screaming at her now. They’re leaning closer and Wanda is suddenly acutely aware of how low cut her dress is. So is he.

“You like to make people scream,” she whispers, “You want to make someone hurt.”

There’s an animalistic tension in the room, and it’s drawing them both closer together. She doesn’t even bother to try and ignore the growing wetness in her pussy anymore.

She’s a sick fucking bitch. She’s an animal. She’s a monster.

They’re going to fuck. 

Bucky makes a move towards her, and in a flash, her hands are raised. They’re on their feet, and then she has him pinned against the wall, tendrils of scarlet pushing him up against the creaking wood of the walls.

“I never stopped thinking of you,” he hisses, “You were always in my head.”

Like a disease.

She keeps him pinned to the wall, grinds her hips up against his. She can feel his hardness as she kisses him, sloppy and hungry, desperate for more. His teeth graze her lower lip before drawing her in for more. When her scarlet releases him, it’s him who grabs her by the shoulders and pins her down to the bed.

“Get your clothes off,” she says, desperation in her voice.

“You’re an impatient little brat, aren’t you?”

She doesn’t argue with that. But Bucky doesn’t waste time in taking off his clothes and then practically tearing her dress from her body. She’s pretty sure she’s not going to be able to wear it again because there’s a large rip down the front now.

“Fuck me,” she whispers. “You know you want to.”

He will. He’s going to have his way with her and she’s going to love it. Because she’s fucked.

She’s fucked in the head.

“Beg for it,” he growls, “You want my cock in you? You want me to fuck your slutty cunt?”

Her eyes say yes, yes, yes until she says it. “James,  _please._ Fuck me, put your cock in me, I’m such a whore for you—”

He puts a finger over her mouth to shush her.

“You tell me if you want me to stop.”

She nods.

He pulls back a little bit and puts his hand between her legs. She whimpers. It feels good, but it’s too gentle. She needs something more.

“Good girl,” he whispers, “Take it like the bitch you are.”

He flicks one finger over her clit, and she arches her back. It feels so good, so fucking good—

James reaches over to his discarded clothing and pulls something from his belt. It glints slightly. Wanda’s eyes widen, but she doesn’t say a word.

“I won’t hurt you,” James says again. “But—“

“Just do it.”

He’s back on top of her. She can feel his cock and almost breaks down into tears, God she wants it so badly.

The knife is small, with a smooth edge and a curved handle. Very pretty, she thinks. But it could do damage if he wanted it to.

She winces slightly when he presses it against her throat. She’s more uncomfortable with the sensation than anything else.

“Spread your legs,” he growls, “I’m sure you’re used to it.”

She blushes, but does as he says. His cock grazes against her now soaking wet opening. She wonders if it’s going to hurt.

The knife presses a little more into her skin, and she yelps because at the very same moment he slides himself inside her and the two sensations at once are almost too much. Wanda rolls her head back, eyes shut, but he grabs her face and forces it back up.

“Look at me.”

She does. She wants nothing more than to stare into his bright blue eyes while he thrusts into her back and forth, dragging the knife just above her collarbone to under her chin. She moans loudly, “James…”

“Take all of it. You can do it. Come on, baby.”

He’s  _huge._  Bigger than she expected—and she’s thought about it quite a lot, wondered what this would be like. Since that night that he came to see her, broken, dirty and alone on the floor of a cell, she’s wondered what this would feel like. And now she knows that it’s better than any dream she’s ever had about James/TheAsset/Bucky/WhateverHisNameIs.

The knife digs deeper and she knows it’s broken the skin. She cries out, and for a brief moment, she can tell that he wants to stop.

“No,” she breathes heavily, “D-don’t. I’m okay.”

He hesitates, but drags the knife a little further, leaving a little trail of blood from her neck to her shoulder. The knife leaves her skin, but then she finds it on her cheek. He doesn’t cut into her, but she knows what he’s doing.

“Open your mouth.”

Wanda obeys, panicking for a brief moment because she doesn’t know that she’ll be very good at sucking cock. But instead, James puts the flat end of the knife on her tongue. She can taste her own blood.

“Taste that,” he hisses, “You like that?”

She can’t nod, but she says yes with her mind so loudly that she’s sure he can hear it.

He drops the knife back onto the bed beside them and pushes his hips up into her. Wanda gasps, wrapping both skinny arms around his muscular body, holding on for dear life as he pounds her into the mattress. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees something bright red, then hears the shattering of a lamp.

Fuck. She knows she can break things without touching them, but that might be a little hard to explain to the others.

There’s a buildup, she can feel it, and she’s suddenly gasping for breath. He leans down and presses a kiss to her neck, right where the knife cut in before touching it with a metal hand. The steel closes in around her throat, and for a brief moment, she gags, not used to the feeling of not being able to breathe.

It’s faster, it’s harder, she feels it—

His hands release for a moment, and then she can breathe again. Wanda gasps as her orgasm hits. She can feel him filling her up at the very same moment. Her cry of pleasure seems to be what sends him completely over the edge.

It’s over. They’re lying there, a cum and blood covered mess.

“Did I hurt you?” his voice is raspy.

She shakes her head.

“Okay.” He doesn’t seem to want to pull out, and does so slowly. “Come on.”

Wanda struggles to stand and finds herself falling into his arms again once she tries. He looks down into her eyes and presses his lips against hers.

Two monsters, two freaks. Pushed up together in the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me happy! :)


End file.
